kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay/Kevin and Mel's 1000 Ways to Die Roleplay
Characters Kevin *[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Devon_Addario Devon Addario], son of Ares Mel *[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Evelynn_Wicker Evelynn Wicker], daughter of Aphrodite Roleplay Halloween Party 2016 Porch Evelynn: she stared at the door of the house thousands of thoughts came to mind as she cursed under her breath as the smell of alcohol lingers in the air Why.. she asked herself as she intended to stay the night FAR FAR away from the party as possible but the circumstances called her to this place Mira if your not in there I am gonna kill you personally she said as she walked through the doors wearing merely jeans and a blue sweater no costume what so ever Devon: Devon didn't plan to attend the Halloween Party that is being spoken of at every corner of camp. As such, he is in casual clothing unfit for the Halloween season, wearing nothing more than a black crew neck sweatshirt, dark gray sweatpants, and his Vans high top shoes. Stumbling slightly, Devon grabs holds on to a wall to regain balance—which just so happens to be the wall of the house in which the Halloween Party is taking place. What began as a dull, blunt pain lingering in his chest area became a sharp, piercing pain. His hands tremble ever so slightly as he rummages through his Herschel backpack for his painkillers. Much to his dismay, the pill bottle is completely empty—he must have forgotten that he had taken the last of his medication. Devon grunts as he flings the empty pill bottle aside out of exasperation, unknowingly aimed towards Evelynn's feet. Upon further inspection, if Evelynn so pleases, the prominent information on the label reads: "DEVON ADDARIO TAKE ONE CAPSULE ORALLY ONCE DAILY. DULOXETINE 60MG" Evelynn: as she saw the bottle rolled near her she leaned down and picked it up reading the labels before turning to the man. Having some medical experience (thanks to all the time volunteering in the ward) went to the man worried Are you ok? she asked forgoing her own intention for murdering a mnesmoyme kid Devon: "But, why would you care?" Devon mutters beneath his breath in between his groans. He steadies himself on his feet using the wall as leverage with his left hand. Devon drags himself to the child of Dionysus who is in charge of selling the red, self-refilling cups for alcohol while keeping his right hand grasped onto his abdomen region. The pace of Devon's breathing quickens and his breathing intensifies, with a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. Dropping two golden drachmas onto the child of Dionysus' hand, Devon takes a self-refilling red cups. With Heineken beer in mind, the drink appeared in his cup as the child of Dionysus had promised. Downing the alcohol instantaneously, he refills the cup and repeated the process, downing the second round of alcohol just as quickly as his first. "Not that my shitty, worthless life would mean anything to you," Devon adds, refilling his cup once more for the third time. Evelynn: '' The child of Aphrodite raised her eyebrow not liking the man's tone one bit nor did she enjoyed the man's topic'' Your right why should I care about every man that walks this earth? she started as she held the bottle tight why should i care if your gonna die on the spot from liver cancer ..she continued Cause we just met and your life should not bother my own she added on as she walked to the man annoyed she had to face this in front of so many people But listen here bucko dying on my watch is a crime cause I'm a qualified nurse and if I fail to save you I would go to jail so either stop drinking or I will make you regret it she said filled with passion she was right for there is a law somewhere stating that if a medical practitioner were to fail to save an ailing person the medical practitioner would face serious jail time Devon: Devon slumps down against a wall, placing his Herschel backpack beside him. "It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it," he mutters with his head slumped downwards, gritting his teeth out of pain. Completely disregarding Evelynn's warning or more so her threat, Devon continues to drink on (now on to his third cup of beer). "I've already regretted everything in my life, what's one more," He mutters. Pulling out his Celestial Bronze dagger from the front pocket of his backpack, he places the knife by his neck and continues, "So what are you to tell me how I should live this shit I call a life." Afterward, Devon repositions his dagger, moving it closer to his neck so that it cuts into his neck slightly. In the dagger's wake leaves a thin and shallow cut and blood begins trickling from the fresh wound. "I can die and nobody would care, so why don't I just get it over with," Devon murmurs, with an underlying tone of desolation in his voice. Evelynn: As she saw him placing the knife on his neck Evelyn saw how the child of Dionysus slowly backed away. With a sigh she snapped her fingers and gave Devon a scarf to avoid the knife from touching his skin as she moved forward. Hoping he won't do anything rash. As she walked toward him she cursed under her breath on how useless her powers are and to how it could not be use to offer some sort of help. "Ok then tell me all about it." She said trying to be as sane as possible as she wonder if she could use her hormone enchanting powers against Devon. By using a mix of the hormones to make him feel good about himself and so forth Devon: "Stay away!" Devon warned as he held the dagger firmly in place. As Evelynn took a step forward, Devon performed a quick, yet slick slicing motion with his knife across his neck. To his dismay, what would have cleanly sliced open the flesh on his neck instead sliced the scarf Evelynn had created. A sudden sense of euphoria floods Devon's senses as his Serotonin and Endorphin levels are boosted to just the right level as a result of Evelynn's power (since those are considered one of the "happiness" hormones). The Celestial Bronze dagger he was holding simply slipped out of the grips of his hand and clattered as it hits the ground. The initial euphoria then became an intense sexual drive and adrenaline that overwhelmed his senses because of the sudden boost of Dopamine and Oxytocin. Lacking good judgment and self-control in the state of lust he is in, Devon goes to cuddle Evelynn from behind, pressing his body against her back while he wraps his arms around her in the front. "You know what?—Forget about what I said," Devon whispers in Evelynn's ear seductively as he strips off the scarf Evelynn had created around his neck, tossing it aside, before going in for a kiss on her neck. Evelynn: As devon forced himself onto her she was obviously shocked as she felt the mans lips agaisnt on her neck. Well this took a drastic turn...'' her logic commented as the dionosysos child left seeing the sight. Evelynn tried to use her powers once more to just stop him from kissing her but she was weaken as the first try took a lot from her and the kiss Devon gave her was diluting her mind.'' Stop...'' she said or merely gasp hoping this won't go where it would. In her heart she cursed her mother or did she thank her? Who knows as the kiss deapens..'' Devon: "What's wrong?" Devon asks Evelynn, who seems to be in a state of distress, "Is there a problem?" Being not entirely aware of the situation, one of the other children of Dionysus rushes to (what he presumed to be) Evelynn's rescue from Devon whom from his point of view was sexually assaulting the girl. "Get your hands off of her, you sick f*ck! Don't ever lay another finger on her!" He yelled, flinging Devon off of Evelynn. Grabbing Devon by the collar of his crew neck sweatshirt, the son of Dionysus punches Devon right in the face with a jab to the jaw. Immediately afterward, the son of Dionysus goes in another punch to Devon's face, knocking Devon down to the ground. Rubbing off the blood from the edge of his lips, Devon grabs ahold of the first object in sight, which happens to be the Celestial Bronze dagger that had slipped out of his hands just seconds ago. Evelynn: as she was pushed away from the kiss her mind was in a daze. She felt her lips missing devons kiss as her heart was beating faster. She took a deep breath trying to recollect her thoughts when a shimmer of light hit her. She saw devon holding the dagger and how the Dionysus kid took on his own weapon. Stop! '' she said quickly trying to get in between them hoping this would stop the fight. She faced the Dionysus kid as her heart was still readjusting from the kiss not having the guts to face devon.guys please stop! She said once again this time not wanting to step back'' Devon: The son of Dionysus stopped the abuse—only because of Evelynn, but not before he gives one last kick right in the stomach to the already devastated Devon as a final threat and warning. "Let me get this straight—I'm not stopping because of you. I'd beat the living shit out of you if it wasn't for her, so you better not be trying anything," the son of Dionysus asserts deridingly as he throws his dagger which stabs the ground, barely missing Devon's face by an inch. The son of Dionysus turned his back and returned to his post at the Halloween Party; as he passed by Evelynn, he scoffed, "So I'm the bad guy here?—Why are you even protecting that scum?" As the son of Dionysus left, Devon coughed and gasped for breath, and his face and nose both begin to bleed slightly because of the beat up. "You're just like the rest of them," Devon grunts as he struggled to get himself up. His sudden change of tone seems to suggest that his "happiness" hormones had since fluctuated back to their normal levels. As a result, Devon returned to his usual depressive state of mind "There are some things you can't change, I'll always be a monster." Eve: she looks at him then back to her friend at that moment she had a choice on whether to be safe or sorry and clearly before her mind could discuss her feet was already moving toward devon Hey wait! she went to him seeing how he was hurt Come on lets go to the infirmary at the very least get that look at! sh insisted as her mind wonders off thinking about the things that happen but logic was strong Please? she begged hoping the man would change his attitude cause at the infirmary there's a monster even you would be scared of Devon: "You hear that, worthless?" "Stop trying—nobody can help you." "Why don't you tell her, you murderer?" "Kill her too while you're at it." "You deserve everything that happened." "You should be locked up like the monster you are." "They know. They all know." "Pathetic. Broken. Murderer. Failure. Worthless." The familiar, yet foreign, voices in his head distort and talk over one another until it becomes nothing more than an overlapping auditory mess. Unable to cope with the overwhelming reality that is his mental civil war, Devon falls prey to the constant torrent of abuse from his auditory hallucinations, hyperventilating and pounding his fist on his forehead. "Get out of my head—you’re not real!" Devon shouts at seemingly nothing—the voices in his heads had no intentions to be silenced, not without a fight. Slowly backing away from Evelynn, he repeatedly mutters, "Make it stop...," before breaking down into a state of shock, trembling and disconnected from reality. Eve: she stared at the boy as he was slowly losing himself into insanity. She looked around and saw how most were either having this "not my business" attitude or too intoxicated too care. She tried to remember her training trying to guess what to do with a deep breath she went to him slowly reaching out to touch his shoulders in hope that would wake him out of his daze hey your right they're not real but I'm here .... she said slowly hoping ti give some sort of relief to him Devon: :Devon takes off his crew neck sweater, revealing a simple short-sleeved shirt underneath (making his scars visible in plain sight). Tossing it over his backpack on the ground, he briefly glances at arm before looking back up at Evelynn. "And what makes you think I can be helped?" Devon questions serenely with a smirk, having taken with a sudden 360° change in tone. There isn't a hint of panic or distress to be found in his voice. Using his phone display, he uses it as a mirror to fix his hair as he continues, "What makes you think that I'm not some kind of monster?" The same son of Dionysus (Theo) from earlier walks out of the Halloween Party. "Excuse me for a second. I'll be back before you even know it," Devon interrupts before running off to catch up with Theo. As Devon turned away from Evelynn, his whole facial expression changes from the charm he put on for Evelynn to a face of ulterior motives in an instant. He pulls Theo aside to the back of the Halloween House, out of sight. :"FIVE MINUTES! You couldn't have waited five minutes. I mean seriously, you just had to stick your head into things that don't concern you. Now did you?" Devon expresses with contempt, grabbing onto the collar of Theo's shirt. With a mal-intended smirk on his face, Devon laughs, "Now I suggest you start running. " He gives Theo a menacing look to show that he means every word he said, "Start running as fast as you can. While you still can." Theo, not feeling threatened in the slightest, retaliates to Devon's threat by trying to punch Devon right in the face. However, this time, Devon is one step ahead of him, becoming the embodiment of war just for a split second, his eyes to turn bright red and he intercepts his punch by grabbing to the incoming fist. Using his heightened strength in this state, Devon uses it to break/crush Theo's fingers by force. However, he is then subdued by Theo's friends who came to better judgment to rush in and pull Devon off of him. They try to reason with Theo to just let what happened slide to avoid further conflict, "Let it go Theo, your sister and her friends are waiting." Despite how loud their confrontation may have been, the sound from the Halloween Party would have easily been able to drown the sounds of their conflict. As he turned around to return to Evelynn, the look on his face immediately shifts away from his vengeful glare to the way it was before. "Had some loose ends to tie up. Now where were we?" Eve: OOC Comments Category:Roleplay